Walk-behind lawn mowers are well known for mowing grass. Such mowers comprise a body having a cutting chamber carrying a rotary cutting blade. A handle assembly extends upwardly and rearwardly from the body. An operator grips the handle assembly and walks behind the mower to guide and control the mower.
Grass clippings resulting from rotation of the cutting blade may be conducted from the cutting chamber to a discharge opening of the body, and further into a grass collector connected to the body.
Emptying of the grass collector is often complicated since the operator has to detach the grass collector and remove it from the mower by means of lifting it upwards and backwards through the handle assembly. When the grass collector is filled with grass clippings it is usually heavy and unwieldy, making the detaching and lifting procedure awkward. The space around the grass collector is generally very limited and loose cables or other objects protruding from the handle might obstruct the detaching operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arrangement providing a simplified way to remove a grass collector from a walk-behind lawn mower.